Multiply.
Answer: When a number is next to a variable, it means they are multiplied. So, $({9}{c^6})({3}{c^6})$ is the same as $({9})({c^6})({3})({c^6})$. Now we can rearrange the factors because multiplication is commutative (a fancy way of saying that the order in which we multiply things doesn't matter). ${(9)(3)}{(c^6)(c^6)}$ Then simplify, and we're done! ${27}{c^{12}}$